Henrique Oleiro e o Jardim das Fénixes
by CC.Lda
Summary: Henrique Oleiro, Hermione Aldeão, Reinaldo Weasley, Draco Malfeito, Tia Pecúnia e mtos outros esplicam pq é k os seus nomes não foram traduzidos(em HP) e pq CACL nunca editou a sua história...


N.A: Esta fic surgiu de uma noite mald dormida e uma visita ao site da minha querida amiga Danna, lá ela tinha uma coisa que me chamou a atenção, a tradução do nome Harry Potter, depois de ter rido que nem louca comecei a imaginar a imaginar e quando dei por mim. Este fic começava a nascer... Pronto e aqui está o primeiro capítulo... espero que gostem...  
  
Disc. HP, pertence a quem pertence e as traduções dos nomes foram feitas por mim e pela Danna.  
  
"Só existem duas coisas infinitas: o universo e a estupidez, e eu não tenho tanta certeza quanto à primeira"  
  
Albert Enestine  
  
N.A: Alguns dos nomes foram bastante mudados por isso segue uma lista com os nomes reais e respectivas traduções e / ou adaptações.  
  
Harry Potter- Henrique Oleiro  
  
Ronald Weasley- Reinaldo Weasley  
  
Hermione Granger- Hermíone Aldeão  
  
Virginia Weasley- Virgínia Weasley  
  
Colin C.– Cláudio Assustador (Cleo)  
  
Miss Noris- Miss Sogra  
  
Flich- Peixe  
  
Voldemort- Salmão (Salmaozinho para os amigos)  
  
Tom Riddle – Tomás Adivinha (Mas adivinha o quê??? Porque é que todos me fazem adivinhas!!!!!! Eu ODEIO adivinhas...)  
  
Minerva McGonnagal- Minerva Vai-Dar-Uma-Volta-Ao-Bilhar-Grande  
  
Prof. Dumbeldor- Aba Parvo-Bate-na-Porta  
  
Severus Snape- Severos Sapo  
  
Prof. Trewlaway- Cassandra Estás-a-Tapar-o-Caminho  
  
Neville- Neville BarcoLongo  
  
Luna L.- Tuna AndaBumBum   
  
Tia Petúnia- Tia Pecúnia.  
  
Tio Vernon- Tio Vítor  
  
Dudley- Parvo.  
  
»»PESSOAL Técnico:  
  
Narradora- Danna M.  
  
Directora- CACL, mais conhecida por Catarina;  
  
Claque- Irmãs de CACL: Jo, Gaby e Maggy.  
  
Apresentadas as pessoas a fic segue em baixo.  
  
I – A vida em Saldo Alfeneiro  
  
Narradora:  
  
Era mais uma manhã de sol em Saldo Alfeneiro. Tudo estava calmo, calmo demais para uma rua tão pacata como esta. No número quatro desta rua pássaros cantam nas árvores, quebrando o silêncio tão desejado pelo inclino do quarto do primeiro andar perto da janela. Se nos aproximar-mos, poderemos ver a janela abrir-se para revelar um jovem de... Tia Pecúnia??? (A Narradora está confusa, e começa a mexer nas folhas onde tem as suas falas.)  
  
Entretanto a Tia Pecúnia começa a gritar:  
  
-HENRIQUE OLEIRO!!! Minha Peste!!! O FIC já começou!!!!! Deixa a Virgem e vem para aqui!!!!!!!  
  
Narradora, pousando as folhas e contando o que vê:  
  
Henrique soltasse da sua namorada, o que já não era sem tempo mais um pouco e sem dúvida morriam os dois por falta de ar. E vai subindo pela árvore até ao primeiro andar conversando com a sua tia:  
  
-Ela NÃO é Virgem!!!!  
  
-Isso é lá contigo!!!  
  
-O nome dela é VIRGÍNIA!!!!- grita Henrique indignado  
  
(Narradora: Indignado, pois sim, nós sabemos, bastante indignado, pois sim...)  
  
-Que se dane! Agora pede desculpa à Narradora que vai ter de repetir tudo de novo...  
  
Henrique faz uma cara chateada e cruza os braços. Mas aí começa a ouvir um AAAHHHHH! Seguido de risinhos e volta-se para ver a Directora e as suas irmãs com um canhão carregado e apontado na sua direcção. Henrique descruza os braços abre um belo sorriso e diz para a Narradora:  
  
-Peço imensa desculpa... poderia ter a gentileza de repetir???  
  
Narradora:  
  
Bem acho que sim, não é? Afinal sou paga para fazer isto!!!!  
  
-AH! És umA!!! Só uma coisa...  
  
Narradora:  
  
Sim?!?!  
  
-Tu sabes tudo não é???  
  
Narradora (inchando de orgulho):  
  
Mas é claro!!!!!  
  
-Então...- diz Henrique piscando o olho- já tens o meu número!!!  
  
-HENRIQUE!!!!!!!!- gritam todos incluindo o pessoal técnico.  
  
-Desculpem...- diz Henrique levantando os braços ao ver a Directora a aproximar fogo do pavio do canhão- desculpem a sério!! Não trono a repetir juro!! Directora... controle-se olhe que há menores nesta casa... e eu sou um deles...  
  
Narradora:  
  
Muito bem vamos recomeçar mas antes...  
  
(O ecrã fica todo branco e ouve-se a voz da narradora dizer:)  
  
Pedimos imensas desculpas pelo sucedido. A fim de conservar a sua cabeça e o seu ordenado, Henrique Oleiro promete colaborar com a Narradora e a Directora a partir de agora... em seguida a FIC! E a C&DFC (Catarina and Danna Fic Chanel) gostaria de desejar a todos um Bom Dia/Boa Tarde/Boa Noite, e continuem no nosso canal, depois de Henrique Oleiro e o Jardim das Fénixes, teremos o Tempo, apresentado por Madonna, O Telejornal, apresentado por Tom Crusie, e dois filmes na Secção Especial "Altas Horas", Harry Potter e as Armas de Hogwarts e o Christopher Bleue e a Outra Pedra Filosofal... C&DFC, o melhor das FIC's num só Canal...  
  
(Desta vez é sério!!! ^.~)  
  
I – A vida em Saldo Alfeneiro  
  
Narradora:  
  
Era mais uma manhã de sol em Saldo Alfeneiro. Tudo estava calmo, calmo demais para uma rua tão pacata como esta. No número quatro desta rua pássaros cantam nas árvores, quebrando o silêncio tão desejado pelo inclino do quarto do primeiro andar perto da janela. Se nos aproximar-mos, poderemos ver a janela abrir-se para revelar um jovem de 15 anos com cabelos negros, olhos verdes, vestido com roupas de tamanho dez vezes superiores ao seu.  
  
Mas perguntam vocês o que tem este rapaz de tão especial??  
  
Será o seu cabelo imensamente despenteado?? As suas olheiras de não dormir de noite?? A sua roupa extra grande?? A sua rigorosa dieta?? E eu respondo, não! O que faz este rapaz tão especial é a sua cicatriz em forma de trovão que ele tem na testa...  
  
E perguntam vocês, que tem esta cicatriz de tão especial e respondo eu:  
  
Caros telespectadores, isto é uma FANFICTION! Isso significa que é feita por fãs duma determinada série, isso significa que é sobre uma série e se estão aqui é porque gostam da série e se nem gostando da série e a vendo sabem porque a cicatriz é especial, que RAIO de fãs são vocês....  
  
Quer dizer....  
  
Directora: HUM! HUM!!!!!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
Desculpa... deixei-me levar...  
  
Bom a cicatriz é a marca que Tomás Adivinha (Algures nos bastidores: Mas adivinha o quê?? Adivinha o quê?? Eu ODEIO adivinhas.... Nunca consigo acertar!!!!!!), mais conhecido por Salmão, Salmaozinho para os amigos, deixou em Henrique Oleiro, quando depois de ter morto os Jaime e Liliana Oleiro, que o haviam insultado dizendo que o seu peixe era de baixa qualidade, o tentou matar a ele. Mas o azar estava do lado do Salmão e a sorte do lado do Henrique, que tinha acabado, na altura, de comer douradinhos regados com limão, o que fez com que o feitiço de Salmão fizesse ricochete e quase o matasse.  
  
Sim porque Henrique, tal como os pais e Salmão, é um feiticeiro, o que desespera a sua Tia Pecúnia que queria que ele trabalhasse como peixeiro, assim sempre poderia trazer algum peixe para casa, mas Henrique....  
  
HENRIQUE: Olha lá???  
  
Narradora- Sim???  
  
Henrique: Pensei que só ias traduzir os nomes...  
  
Narradora- E ler o que está no guião... É o que estou a fazer!!!!  
  
Henrique: Mas então?? Donde raio é que está história dos peixes saiu??  
  
Narradora- Henrique já toda a gente conhece a tua história... se fosse para a contar mais valia dizer blá, blá, blá e se o fizesse não era paga, por isso decidi colori-la... isto é peixá-la, isto é... por peixes à mistura...  
  
Henrique: Conta só o que te pediram, OK???  
  
Narradora- está bem... DESMANCHA PRAZERES!!!  
  
Henrique(deitando a língua de fora): E não me telefones!!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
Desde que as férias de verão tinham começado Henrique nunca mais tinha ouvido falar dos seus melhores amigos, Reinaldo Weasley e Hermíone Aldeão. Reinaldo Weasley, vivia na Toca, com todos os seus irmãos e irmã, e aqui entre nós eles não são assim tão poucos como se pode pensar. A sua casa era enorme (Olha! Um elefante cor-de-rosa a voar...) e por isso Porco, a coruja de Reinaldo devia estar perdida nos seus imensos corredores com a primeira carta que Reinaldo lhe devia Ter escrito nas férias.  
  
Hermíone Aldeão pelo seu lado tinha ido passar férias à Granja da Avó... que misteriosamente ficava na Bulgária... quem havia de dizer... ei! Agora me ocorre!!! O Vítor Krum mora na Bulgária!!!  
  
Hermíone (chateada): Danna! Isso não era para dizer!!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
UPSS! Desculpem... como ia a dizer .... sim, pois... A única pessoa com a qual o Henrique tinha contacto era com Joana Catarina Rolada, a autora dos livros do seu ídolo Harry Potter, mas infelizmente por falta de fundos monetários ela não entra nesta fic.  
  
(JCR- RAIOS!!!!)  
  
Por isso o Henrique estava só, tão só, nunca em toda a sua vida o Henrique se tinha sentido tão só. Bem, descontado aquela vez em que... AH! E qual ele tinha três anos e.... e também temos...  
  
Henrique: Eles já perceberam a ideia!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
Sowy!   
  
Bem como estava a dizer... Tudo estava negro e deprimente na vida do nobre mas pobre Henrique. Isto até que Hedwig, o seu fiel corcel, isto é, a sua fiel coruja, venha com uma carta de ArtesPorcos, trazendo a infindável e extremamente cara lista de materiais para o novo ano escolar.   
  
Eis que de súbito... aparece no céu...  
  
Henrique: É a Hedwig! Não é?? É ela!!! Diz que é!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
Falso alarme, era apenas um planador....  
  
Henrique: Raios!!!!  
  
Narradora:  
  
Mas esperem... AH! AH! Uma coruja vem em direcção a Saldo Alfeneiro, mas não é a fiel Hedwig, é uma coruja diferente, é... Porco????  
  
Henrique pega no envelope e lê a carta:  
  
Querido Henrique,  
  
Lamentamos imenso não te termos escrito mais cedo, mas entre dias explosivos e noites agitadas, não tivemos muito tempo. Em seguida seguem os motivos pelos quais eu (infelizmente) não pude ir à Bulgária (para grande prazer do Reinaldo!!).  
  
N.A: As razões seguem no próximo capítulo... "A Vingança da Barata & Gémeos Bomba"... reviwes... 


End file.
